Gallium nitride, aluminum nitride, and more generally group III-nitrides have unique properties for electronic and optoelectronic applications. These materials can be used in single crystal, polycrystalline, or amorphous form. Such materials can be used either as substrates, or in thin or thick film form. One important challenge for group III-nitrides is to polish while minimizing surface and sub-surface damage.